Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular furniture combined with electronic components.
Background of the Invention
Computer technology is a useful set of tools that enables a user to perform a number of simple to complex tasks, ranging from everyday scheduling and communication to long-term and complex project development and design. However ubiquitous computers are, they have yet to make their way into the educational system as they have in mainstream society; particularly in classrooms ranging from elementary school to high school. Typically, computers are deployed into the classroom setting as single or multiple work stations, as a separate class subject matter, or as laptops carted from class to class. Full deployment has yet to take place where every student has a computer and incorporates the use of the computer into daily class lessons and activities. This is because the addition of computers requires additional space or arrangements to the existing furniture or classrooms, and thus is not easily accessible to students. Teachers and students often must make separate arrangements utilizing valuable instructional time to set up computers for use.
Some have developed a basic version of a laptop computer designed for use in classroom settings with extremely tight budgets, for instance, in third world countries. A popular version of one of these programs is the “one laptop per child” (OLPC) initiative, or the $35 laptop recently unveiled in India. As noble and ambitious as these ventures are, they are still short-sighted in their approach. They neglect one of the core lessons of computer technology, that laptop computers are minimally upgradable. As computer technology evolves at increasingly faster rates, laptops are disposed of while only desktop computers having separate components and room for expansion manage to stay somewhat current. A desktop computer is, in a sense, modular, as a user can upgrade a central processing unit (CPU) without having to replace other components such as motherboard, display, etc. However, even deploying desktop computers subjects educators to the myriad of struggles described above.
What is needed is a modular furniture system having electronic components that conforms to the needs of the modern classroom, home or business office. It should be easy to use and manufacture, and have a small footprint to enable proper placement in rooms or locations of any size.